


The Space Between Guilt and Innocence

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: After a traumatic mission, Daniel has trouble settling back into his relationship with Jack.





	The Space Between Guilt and Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Do you ever wonder why it's a 'BigMac' and not a 'BigMic?' I mean, it's not MacDonalds it's McDonalds. Granted, BigMic sounds pretty ridiculous."

Jack glanced over at his passenger, whom he'd though to be semi- conscious at best until the voice had piped up with an obviously derailed train of that. Oh, Jack had no doubt that when the train had left the station whatever Daniel had been considering had made sense, no matter how little; unfortunately it never reached its destination. 

"No, actually. But now that you mention it there's probably some nefarious reasoning involved. Who can figure those razor-sharp marketing minds, anyway?" Jack sighed dramatically. Another glance showed that his sarcastic efforts had been in vain; Daniel was asleep again. Jack shook his head. It never ceased to amaze him that when Daniel reached a certain point in exhaustion, he could be carrying on an animated conversation one moment and asleep standing up the next. 

As he drove across the rain slick roads, illuminated by the headlights of his truck, Jack reflected on all the surprises Daniel had lobbed at him since making the shift from friends to lovers. The transition had not been easy and their relationship was complicated, yet despite all the difficulties they faced Jack felt that being with Daniel was worth almost any sacrifice. Jack realized now how many things he hadn't known about Daniel, how many depths Daniel possessed that Jack had yet to explore. The challenge deeply appealed to Jack; he wanted to know Daniel inside and out. 

The first big shock had been when Jack had finally broken down and kissed Daniel one night after too many beers and a rather uneventful hockey game. He'd waited for anger, shock or dismay and instead, had been met with a calm smile and a query of "What the hell took you so long?" Jack grinned at the memory and cast a gaze full of affection towards his sleeping lover. 

Jack was no stranger to same sex relationships but had assumed that Daniel would be. This could not have been farther from the truth and his assumptions about Daniel's interest in sex were equally ill- founded. Daniel was an incredibly sensual person, as adept and confident at giving pleasure as he was at receiving it. Jack had never known such bedroom bliss until now, and he coveted every touch of the body next to him. The reactions Jack's touch could elicit were always sure to drive him mad; Daniel's breathy little moans, his arched back or nibbled lower lip, and the way he'd throw his head back as he came, exposing the lines of his throat... Jack shifted in his seat as he found things getting a little crowded in his jeans. Jack shook his head, as if to clear it. Daniel wasn't going to be doing anything but sleep for the next twelve or more hours, if Jack had anything to do about it. In any case, Jack enjoyed sleeping curled up with Daniel in his arms almost as much as the lovemaking, especially when Daniel had just returned from a mission. 

SG-11 was a good team, and Jack knew that Major Kolchalsky was a good commanding officer with a soft spot for Daniel. Still, Jack hated the occasions when Daniel went offworld without his team. He usually spent the nights pacing the floor and the days trying to occupy his thoughts and snapping at unsuspecting airmen. It wasn't that Jack didn't trust the other teams, or Daniel for that matter, but he felt better when SG-1, Daniel's family, was there to watch his back. 

The mission Daniel was returning from had been successful; he and Kolchalsky had negotiated a trade agreement with the tribe settled by the Stargate on P9X-001. The tribe had rights to a trinium mine, and in return for the translation of their sacred texts, medical supplies and foodstuffs, would provide access to the mine for the SGC. The people were peaceful, unfortunately the weather had not been as accommodating. SG-11 plus Daniel had been stranded planet-side when a mother of all hail storms blew up out of nowhere. After helping the villagers secure their homes the men had been fairly beaten up, nothing serious, but injuries sure to cause discomfort over the coming days. Hammond had given them all a week's downtime, and since SG-1 was on stand down until Daniel could return to duty, it was turning into an impromptu vacation for Jack and Daniel. 

After another ten minutes of driving, Jack was more than grateful to see the dark outline of his house. All he wanted to do was get Daniel into bed and curl up around him until morning. 

"Come on, Danny." Jack had parked the truck, gotten out and opened the passenger side door without Daniel waking. Oh yeah, Daniel was tired. Bleary blue eyes blinked at him in the darkness.

"'Ack?" Daniel looked around and licked his lips. "Oh. We're home." 

Jack still felt a little tightening in his chest whenever Daniel referred to the house as his home. It didn't matter how often he said it, the novelty still hadn't worn off for Jack. 

"Yeah, come on. Doc said lots of rest." Jack slipped and arm around Daniel's waist as the younger man slid gracelessly out of the seat and onto wobbly legs.

"Uh huh. Guess I am a little tired." Daniel admitted through a yawn. Jack snorted. Master of understatement, here. Getting into the house and to the bedroom was a bit tricky with a half asleep archaeologist leaning heavily on his shoulder, but Jack had already had lots of practice putting this particular man to bed in this condition and had learned some things the hard way. For example, even if he warned Daniel that he was going to let go, say, to close the front door, Daniel would still fall down as soon as Jack released him. And on one memorable occasion, fall asleep on the floor. Still, Jack had managed this feat in much worse a situation and soon had Daniel resting comfortably under the duvet. Jack quickly followed and was gratified when Daniel immediately cuddled up against him. Slipping his arms around the lean frame, Jack nestled Daniel against his chest, surrendering to slumber with Daniel's breath whispering gently through his chest hair.

* * *

"So, what's so great about this place?" Jack asked idly as he twirled a pen around his knuckles. The mini-vacation had been great. Aside from shopping for essentials Jack and Daniel hadn't strayed far from home, luxuriating in being able to just spend the day in each other's company without the threat of work looming over them. Now, though, it was back to business as usual and SG-1 was tentatively scheduled to head out early the next morning, pending Jack's briefing with the general later that afternoon. Jack already knew the reports through and through, and was planning on recommending giving it a go to Hammond. However the kids seemed convinced that Jack collected reports for the purpose of wallpapering his office, or some other purpose that most definitely did not include actually reading them, and he was loathe to tell them otherwise. This way he could constantly surprise them by bringing up points from the report, and therefore much more amusing. 

"At first glance, nothing," Daniel said bluntly, but the gleam in his eyes belied his nonchalance. Jack noted, for probably the hundredth time, that he was glad Daniel had finally given in to having laser eye surgery to correct his vision. Not only were the glasses impractical in the field, where losing them (which occurred often) put Daniel at a severe disadvantage, but they had taken away from the gorgeous blue eyes. There was a downside to this, of course. Jack wasn't the only one to notice how the glasses had partially obscured the handsome face and cerulean irises, and he didn't exactly appreciate the extra attention Daniel was receiving. Jack reined in his thoughts suddenly when he realized that Daniel was talking about. Schooling his expression to one of polite interest, Jack looked across the desk to his lover and when he saw the smirk on Daniel's lips, knew he wasn't fooling anyone. "The UAV footage was inconclusive. As far as the sensors were concerned, there was nothing there. Now, Sam picked up some strange readings and had it do a second fly over this area here." Daniel knocked his knuckles against the screen of his computer monitor, where a still image of a large settlement was displayed. "Which revealed this city. The architecture seems to have a resemblance to the Mycenaean palace Knossos. The walls surrounding the city are much larger than necessary. Of course, if they possess technology able to... cloak an entire city, the point is moot anyway. The palace is in the center of the city, and, as you can see, the closer to the wall you get the houses and buildings get smaller and much closer together." 

"Like a slum," Jack suggested. 

"Possibly," Daniel allowed with a nod of his head. "While we did get recordings of the people it's hard to tell anything more specific. Clearly there's a division in wealth, which suggests at least a basic level of social stratification. What's interesting though is that there don't seem to be any trade roads leading into the city, and there's no nearby farms or even any other settlement, although there are some ruins about twenty clicks north." 

"Any chance this is related to that whole invisibility thing?" Jack arched an eyebrow. 

"Probably. There aren't many other options considering the amount of people we see on the UAV footage and all the dwellings. Something has to be supporting them," Daniel shrugged. 

"Mycenaean. Long time ago, right?" Jack quirked his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair. 

"The peak of the Mycenaean civilization in ancient Greece is dated around 1400 to 1200 BC," Daniel answered. 

"Long time ago," Jack sighed. "So, we got a city that looks like something from 1200 BC but it also has the ability to .. Cloak itself, for lack of a better word." 

"We have seen such inconsistencies with the Nox, O'Neill. They first appeared to be a very primitive race without defence," Teal'c said solemnly. 

"Teal'c is right. This wouldn't be the first time an advanced race has disguised their technology. It's conceivable that the population now living on P1J-368 isn't even native to the area, or the planet for that matter. This city may have been built by another culture, and when it was abandoned the current population moved in." Daniel theorised, clearly getting lost in the morass of possibilities.

"So is it conceivable that they're gonna be hostile to visitors?" Jack asked with gentle sarcasm. Daniel grinned at the query, obviously not offended. Jack was pleased. There had been a time when Daniel would have been annoyed at what he thought to be Jack's obvious disregard for his theories. Now Daniel knew that it was just Jack doing his job, making sure that the situation would be a safe one for Daniel to expound on. 

"Sure. The lack of surrounding settlements could be an indication of xenophobia." 

"Let's not forget, they did chose to allow us to see the city." Sam interjected, looking up from the papers she'd been studying. 

"Yeah. Any thoughts on why?" Jack turned his gaze to the pretty major. 

"It's not unreasonable to assume that they were able to scan the UAV, maybe even detect it's functions and capabilities," She continued.

"So, this place looks like an old palace from Greece, huh? Coincidence of case of Goa'uld or Asgaard intervention?" Jack pressed. 

"It's entirely possible that this is the remnants from a transplanted society, maybe it's even the original society. We know that the Goa'uld were taking people from Egypt around this time."

"The UAV didn't pick up any signs of habitation other than this city, and it couldn't detect a Goa'uld presence, sir." Sam hurriedly explained. 

"But there's no way of knowing until we get there," Jack stood and glanced at two expectant faces and one calm countenance. "I'll recommend to the general that the risks are acceptable, considering the possible gain. Better be ready to ship out, kids."

* * *

"Maybe not as welcoming as we thought," Jack muttered as they surveyed a pointedly empty horizon. "When we left, MALP telemetry indicated the city was here, right?" Jack sought confirmation from his team.

"Indeed, O'Neill," Teal'c answered, apparently undisturbed by the lack of a city. 

"Checking us out before opening the door?" Daniel suggested. Jack nodded. It made sense; the SGC had an iris, P1J-368 had an invisibility shield. 

"Well, this will be a pretty boring trip unless they decide to shut off that nifty shield," Jack commented wryly while adjusting the brim of his baseball cap. The air was dry and hot, not Jack's favourite climate admittedly, but it could have been worse. Daniel and Teal'c were unaffected by the heat, but Sam's cheeks were turning pink already. "Let's move out. The walls of the city are two klicks South. Maybe by the time we get there we'll be able to see it." 

After reaching the halfway mark the air before them started shimmering and Jack rubbed his suddenly itchy eyes. When he was able to focus again the city was in plain sight. 

"Cool," He grinned. "I guess they decided we're primitive enough." 

There was a small delegation waiting by the main entrance, and Jack watched as Daniel squinted until the figures became clearer and the distance between the two groups shrank. They appeared humanoid, but Jack had seen too many things to be reassured by that. The outfits seemed to be, to Jack's layman eye, a Greek style. At least, the kind of Greek style portrayed in the various cheesy movies and television series' he'd watched. The women were dressed in layers of cream coloured silk with gold and amber jewellery and the men wore knee length beige cotton robes synched at the waist by leather belts. In comparison, the standard desert camo uniforms SG-1 sported looked distinctly bland. 

One of the women, her palms pressed flat together and held at her stomach, stepped forward and inclined her head. The action reminded Jack of Teal'c. 

"Greetings, travellers. I am Menelda, a speaker for my lord Marius." Her skin was alabaster white and unmarked by even a drop of sweat, which struck Jack as odd considering the scorching heat. He quickly noted that the others were the same. Jack wondered if that had to do with their physiology or their technology. "You sent the flying device that observed our city?" She queried. 

"Yes, we did. We're peaceful explorers from another planet. I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Teal'c, Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill. He's our leader," Daniel gestured at Jack who gave a tight smile. Menelda eyes strayed from Daniel's face on briefly, and her wide smile was for him only. This fact did not register with the cynosure of her gaze but the other three members of SG-1 were quick to see her interest in Daniel. 

"You are the speaker, then?"Menelda nodded, as if she were coaxing Daniel's answer.

"I am," He replied, beginning to get unnerved by her behaviour. Despite Jack's belief that Daniel was unaware of anything not an artifact, Daniel always knew when and why people were watching him. This was a skill that had been finely honed in foster care and the orphanage. Daniel also noted that Menelda didn't introduce her companions, nor did any of them offer to speak. 

"It is well," she said and gestured to the city behind her. "Come, and see our fair home. My lord will wish to speak to you." 

As soon as they passed through the gates each noted that the air became much cooler and almost damp. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack watched as Daniel shivered lightly. 

Menelda moved quickly, without stopping until the procession reached the 'richer' side of town. They saw few people near the gates, although the smell of refuse and unwashed flesh was proof enough that there were people there. Once they had arrived at what was clearly the wealthier area the tour became very... in depth. It seemed that every fountain, building, garden and pebble had some social or historical significance that the hostess needed to expound upon. Several times Jack had to remind himself that these people had really cool stuff, and if they pretended to be interested in the story of how Habou picked an apple, maybe this lord Marius would be inclined to share. Maybe. Hopefully. 

Finally they were taken to the actual palace with promises of a meeting with Marius. Jack just prayed that this meeting wouldn't include more historical exchange. Christ, even Daniel was looking a little cross-eyed. 

There didn't seem to be any armed guards anywhere and they met no resistance as they walked into the palace. No one seemed concerned about SG-1's own weapons, either, which wouldn't be a good thing if negotiations went south. 

Menelda led them into a large rectangular hall and it seemed to Jack that all the habitants of the city were there. Servants bustled through the huge crowd, weighed down by trays of drinks and finger foods. At the front of the hall was a stone dais with a marble throne, and in that throne sat a handsome man of middle years, with silver laced black hair. 

"This is like the megaron the Mycenaeans used for receiving visitors, holding assemblies and religious ceremonies," Daniel murmured as he turned his head in an attempt to take in details of the entire room. 

"I take it 'megaron' is a big, honkin' hall," Jack smirked as they moved closer to the throne. 

"Yes," Daniel rolled his eyes, but grinned despite himself. "If they really are mirroring ancient Mycenaean culture, the lord Marius is the wanax." 

"Wanax?" Jack queried gently.

"King, sir." Sam piped up. When Jack swung to look at her, she shrugged. "Spend as much time with Daniel as I do sir and something's bound to rub off," She grinned. Jack nodded, he knew exactly what she meant. "Any chance that we stumbled in on the day of a... scheduled activity?" Jack whispered as they drew closer to the throne. The crowd was parting for them and he could feel the eyes on the people not only on himself but on his team as well. The gazes seemed to be merely curious though. 

"Maybe," Daniel shrugged. "In Mycenae life was concentrated in the palace. Most of the lower classes were employed by the wanax and the major meeting places, like the megaron, are also inside the palace. This crowd could be here every day." 

"My lord Marius," Menelda stepped forward and bowed her head. "These are the visitors that I reported to you earlier." She stepped aside to allow him a better view of the four in question. 

He was tall, with broad muscular shoulders. His beard and moustache were still determinedly black despite the silver threads on the top of his head. His flinty grey eyes perused them all, but in the end Marius couldn't seem to decide if he wanted to gaze at Carter or Daniel. Jack shifted on his feet, drawing attention away from the younger two. 

"You must be tired after such a long day," Marius stood as he spoke. "Menelda will take you to some rooms where you may wash and rest. Tonight there will be a feast where we may talk. Until then," He nodded and reclaimed his seat. Clearly they'd been dismissed, and Menelda bustled hurriedly to lead them back through the crowd. 

Jack glanced over at Daniel as they walked. He was surprised that the archaeologist hadn't spoken up with a question, or at least an introduction. Jack saw the tiniest of frowns on Daniel's face, and his hackles went up immediately. When Daniel frowned in these types of contact situations bad things usually happened. 

They were each given a room along the same hallway and close inspection revealed the rooms to be interconnected by doorways inside, which pleased Jack and Teal'c immensely. Teal'c hadn't missed the looks Marius had given Sam and Daniel and Jack could tell he was not a happy camper. 

Once Menelda had gone they met in Daniel's room. The rooms were nice, with large beds covered in pillows and silks and all the modern plumbing conveniences of home. No chamber pot here, the rooms all had little bathrooms with running water. 

"So, thoughts?" Jack asked as he reclined onto a pile of pillows. The bed was large enough to allow all four to sit on it without crowding each other. 

"Marius makes me nervous," Daniel said instantly. He'd learned the hard way that holding back on observations in the field routinely got his ass kicked. "It could just be my imagination, but he was looking fairly predatory." 

"I noticed that too, sir. Especially when he looked at Daniel," She cast a worried glance at her 'little brother'. The little brother in question was scowling. "And you!" Daniel pointed out. 

"Daniel Jackson is correct, Major Carter. I am not comfortable with the manner he regarded yourself or Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said sternly. 

"T's right. I want you two to keep an eye out." Jack cautioned. 

"Yes, sir," Sam said, planing to keep one eye on Daniel and the other on Marius. She knew that even thinking that Daniel needed extra protection was unfair. She couldn't take him in hand to hand combat anymore, and the last time they'd sparred in the gym she'd tried her damnedest. She'd been ridiculous proud when no way no how could she take Daniel. And in any case, experience had taught her that at least part of the wide eyed scholar was just an act to make people underestimate him. Similar, she thought ruefully, to the colonel's dumb act. The man was really very intelligent, although he did his best to hide that fact. 

"No one's told us anything about our weapons, which could mean that if it comes down to a fight we're outgunned," Daniel added. Jack tried to hide his surprised look at Daniel's words, but didn't completely succeed. Daniel smirked at him, but didn't comment otherwise. 

"Yeah, I noticed that. I guess we find out more at this feast."

* * *

There weren't as many people in the megaron the second time. Servants still moved in and out, placing food trays on long tables that had been moved to the center of the room. Marius sat in an ornate wood throne at the head table, and SG-1 were directed to sit at the table facing the throne. Jack noted with raised eyebrows that no food was placed on the head table, just a large gold goblet, which Marius sipped from occasionally. 

Half an hour later Marius was discussing the trade of technology with Sam. He seemed very amenable to the idea, but Jack was concerned about what exactly the lord wanted in exchange. His stare was no less concerning now then it was that afternoon. 

"I would most certainly agree to a trade." Marius announced after a brief pause. Sam looked confused and glanced over at her teammates. She hadn't yet offered anything they could trade in return. 

"What would you ask in return?" She queried carefully. Now Marius looked a little stumped, and he sat back in his throne, considering. After a few minutes his smile reappeared.

"Your speaker." Marius turned a downright lecherous look on Daniel, and it was all Jack could do to stay in his seat. 

"We don't trade people," He said through gritted teeth. 

"What else could you offer me?" Marius snorted. 

"Daniel Jackson is not offered." Teal'c explained coldly. Sam was equally pissed. Superior tech be damned, this jerk was not putting his hands on Daniel. 

"Our trade would include knowledge, medicine and other materials you may need," Daniel explained calmly. 

"I have no need for such things. My need is for slaves." Marius made a dismissive gesture with his hand. 

"You have many servants," Daniel said softly.

"Yes, but the numbers dwindle, and there are none so lovely as yourself." Marius stood, and Jack and Teal'c leapt to their feet only to find themselves surrounded by very large and very armed guards. "The weapon my guards wield is highly effective," Marius' syrupy voice called. One of the guards grabbed a nearby servant and jabbed the girl viciously with the long rod. Her scream reverberated through the hall as her body jerked and then collapsed in a twitching pile. 

"Jesus," Jack breathed, running over the possibilities in his head. If they tried to shoot their way out they'd all be dead before they made the door. They were in the heart of a stone city, surrounded by huge stone walls and men armed with souped-up cattle prods. Well, shit.

* * *

"Well isn't this just too fucking special?" Jack snarled as he paced the small cell currently occupied by himself, Sam and Teal'c. Daniel was conspicuously absent, and no one had any idea as to his whereabouts. One minute they were preparing for a fight in the megaron and the next they were waking up in a locked room. Now their weapons were gone, along with their vests. So, they were outnumbered, weaponless and in the middle of a stone palace. Oh yeah, and the bad guy had the hots for Daniel, surprise surprise. Did they all have the same script or something?

Sam sat on the floor, holding her sore head gently in her palms. She was equally pissed off, Marius had obviously been undecided on whether to take Daniel or herself. God, why hadn't she done something? Smiled coquettishly, something, anything! 

Teal'c was seated near Sam, his face twisted in a furious scowl. 

"Okay, so options?" Jack demanded as he finally came to a halt. Sam was glad, all his prowling had been making her dizzy. 

"It would appear that we must wait for someone to come to us, O'Neill. We have no means to penetrate the door," Teal'c replied, his frustration evident. 

"Yeah, we're short one rocket launcher." Jack eyed the door in question with hostility. Ah, Danny, where are you?

Daniel's eyelids fluttered open and slowly the world came into focus. His throat was painfully dry and his tongue felt like it was swollen to twice the normal size. He swallowed and smacked his lips in an attempt to clear the fuzz. 

"Good, you are awake," a voice said from behind him. Daniel jerked up into a sitting position and realized that he was back in his room, on the bed to be precise. Marius was standing at the foot of the bed, smiling at him. 

"Where are my friends?" Daniel asked quickly after realizing that they were not with him. 

"They have been taken to another part of the palace. They are unharmed. For now," Marius explained, his voice silky. Daniel shivered as the larger men trailed a finger tip down along the contour of his throat. "You are very beautiful," Marius praised softly. 

"If you're only interested in me, why keep my friends?" Daniel tried valiantly not to show his discomfort. 

"They may yet be of use. I will wait until I know," Marius hesitated. "Perhaps... a trade," He suggested mockingly. "If you acquiesce to my desires, I will permit them their freedom." 

Daniel forced himself to stay put when Marius sat down next to him on the bed. The mattress dipped, forcing Daniel to lean into him. Marius reached out and cupped his chin in one big palm. 

"You don't need me to cooperate. You've already proven that," Daniel pointed out logically.

"True. I prefer a willing slave, however I am not impartial to the idea of teaching you obedience." Marius pressed a kiss to the underside of Daniel's jaw. 

"If I agree?" Daniel pressed. Marius pulled back slightly and fixed him with an ice cold gaze.

"I would require assurance that you mean to keep your word," He replied while pulling Daniel closer to him. "Lift your chin, like so, yes..." 

Daniel closed his eyes as the strange lips kissed and suckled the curve of his neck. This wasn't being unfaithful, he told himself sternly, this was for his team. He didn't have a choice. Daniel still winced when an erection pushed against his thigh. 

"A wise decision, slave," Marius murmured against smooth flesh. He pulled away long enough to shrug out of his robe. "Hold still," He commanded and, pulling what Daniel had hoped was an ornamental blade from his belt, sliced through Daniel's T-shirt. "Yes, I knew I made the right decision," Marius smiled and pushed Daniel down on his back. "You will enjoy this, my slave, you will not be able to help it," He promised as he straddled Daniel's thighs. Marius rested all his weight on his elbows as he continued to explore Daniel's upper body with his mouth. 

Daniel felt nothing but revulsion, and held himself still. Apparently Marius wasn't concerned about his lack of participation, which relieved Daniel immensely. Just as Daniel was beginning to think that this would not be so difficult after all, not if it freed his friends, he felt a sharp stinging where Marius' mouth was sucking his neck. Confusion immediately assailed him. Daniel was unable to define the source of the pain... it didn't feel like a bite... there seemed to be two small points of penetration. Marius lifted his head suddenly and pushed his face into Daniel's, revealing a set of fangs now prominent in his mouth. 

Daniel gasped and tried to recoil from the sight, but he had no where to go. 

"You see, my slave? Your taste is exquisite. I shall take great pleasure from you." Marius lowered his head again and licked the tiny streams of blood Daniel could feel warming his skin. "Do you wish to retract your word, now?" Marius taunted. 

"N...no," Daniel whispered, his stammered word barely audible. 

"Very well. The pain will be intense, but it will pass quickly enough." Marius explained, his voice muffled by the skin he was examining. "Yes," he whispered. "Here, right here."

Daniel's back arched and a scream tore loose from his throat as agony flooded through him. He bit his lip bloody to keep from begging the creature on him to stop. Think of Jack, he commanded himself ruthlessly, think of Sam and Teal'c. Do you want this to happen to them too? 

True to Marius' promise the pain dulled and then disappeared completely, and Daniel sagged back against the mattress, his breath coming in short, harsh pants. Daniel noted that Marius was rubbing his erection against him again. 

Daniel's relief was soon gone however as an unfamiliar heat started to work it's way from his neck to the rest of his body. His skin began to tingle as his thoughts clouded over. As though sensing the change in Daniel, Marius reached between them and began stroking the young man's genitals. Daniel was horrified when he felt himself harden under the ministrations. 

"I told you, slave, that you could not resist." Marius lifted his head and gave Daniel a macabre grin, his mouth painted with Daniel's blood.

* * *

They had no warning that someone approached until the door grated open. Jack lifted his head and watched as Marius, accompanied by two guards, stepped into the room. The watch on his wrist had told Jack that Daniel had been missing for five hours. A lot could happen in five hours. 

"You are free to go. Your belongings are on the other side of the city walls," Marius explained coolly. 

"What about Daniel?" Jack gritted out. "The slave remains," Marius answered. Jack leapt to his feet, fury fuelling his every movement.

"Sir," Sam grabbed his elbow and halted his progress before the men with the rods could. 

"Go," Marius sneered and strode from the cell. As the three were led from the cell another four guards joined the procession. The armed escort continued until they had reached the palace entrance. The sky was still dark but Jack surmised that the sun would be rising within the next two hours. That wasn't a lot of time. He didn't want to try and effectuate an escape in broad daylight.

When they had gone far enough so as to be out of sight, Jack motioned for them to duck behind a building. 

"What now?" He was barely holding it together. The three words Marius had uttered about Daniel rang inexorably through Jack's head; 'the slave remains'. Just the idea that Marius was at this moment doing something to Daniel made Jack want to throw up and scream all at the same time, not to mention break Marius' neck. 

"Obviously Marius isn't concerned about us being able to get back into the palace. Our stuff is on the other side of the walls and it seems likely that as soon as we get out there he'll turn on the shield, sir." Sam hastily explained her take on the situation. 

"I concur. We must not leave the city walls until we have found Daniel Jackson," Teal'c was looking fairly murderous himself, and Jack nodded.

"Rest assured, that was never a consideration," He rubbed his jaw and scowled. 

"You are the strangers." 

The three whirled to find a young woman standing behind them. 

"Your friend was taken by Marius," She continued. "I am Lein. Come," She turned and started down an alleyway. When she realized they were not following she stopped. "Do you wish to save your friend? Come!"

With no other options, Jack could do nothing but follow, sure in the knowledge that his team was behind him. After following the girl through a maze of alleys and small passageways they came to a halt. 

"In here," Lein ducked under a sheet and into a dark, smoky room. "We have sent runners for your possessions." She said and as their eyes adjusted to the gloom SG-1 realized that the room was occupied. At least a dozen men and women sat, watching them. 

"Why are you helping us?" Jack asked after a brief pause. 

"Marius is not of our people, nor is his court of nobles. They came through the Portal and conquered our neighbours. Because of our stout walls they could not take our city, or so it was in the beginning. With our trade roads cut off however and no supplies coming in we had no choice but to surrender. Our king was executed, and the nobles all displaced. First many of us lived here, on the edge of the city, and many worked in the palace. Soon it because obvious that the workers in the palace needed replenishing often, for they all died. Marius and his kind are blood drinkers. It will not be long before they have killed us all," Lein glanced over at her companions. "We do what we can to fight them, but there is not much we can achieve." 

"Blood drinkers?" Sam asked, horrified. Lein gave a grim nod. 

"Your friend does not have long," She stated.

* * *

Daniel lay on his side, staring sightlessly at the wall. He was aware of someone coming in the room, but didn't care. 

"You did not believe me, did you?" Marius chuckled. "Are you ashamed? Your body betrayed you, did it not? You cannot deny the height your pleasure reached," a hand stroked Daniel's shoulders idly. "The heights it will reach again."

"Are they gone?" Daniel demanded, and the hand still.

"They are," the voice confirmed. Daniel nodded tightly, and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

Marius pulled at his shoulder until Daniel was on his back, naked and miserable. 

"I wish to play again, slave."

* * *

"You will stay here. We will go and bring your friend here." Lein's matter of fact tone did not invite argument. 

"Hey, wait a minute, what about us?" Jack ignored the finality of her claim. 

"You will wait here," She repeated.

"We want to help." Sam argued. Lein turned a kind, but unwavering, gaze to her.

"You will help by staying here. You do not know the palace, and you do not know their ways. Leave this much to us. There will be plenty for you to do once we have freed your friend." 

"His name is Daniel," Jack snarled as he scrubbed a hand through his hair. 

"Daniel." Lein sounded the name out, then nodded. "We will wait until this evening. Marius will have no choice but to attend the ceremony. That will have him away from his chambers long enough."

"That's ten hours from now!" Jack objected. He was wracked with guilt and fear. Daniel had already been a captive for twelve hours, and the idea of leaving him there any longer was repulsive.

"We have no choice. We must wait until then. You three should rest now. Tonight will be difficult. There is another matter I would discuss," Lein spoke hesitantly, her dark eyes mournful. Jack sat up straighter, immediately concerned.

"What is it?" he asked, with no little dread. 

"Daniel will fall gravely ill soon. The fangs of these creatures secretes a poison, much like a serpent's venom. It is not a fatal condition, but he will be extremely uncomfortable and he will be filled with unreasonable rage. He will speak harsh words to you, and you must be prepared for this. This sickness took us by surprise when we first began rescuing people from the palace, though it is only temporary," Lein assured them. She then stood and left them alone in the small bedroom, the tray containing a warm broth still on the floor. 

"God, this is a friggin' nightmare," Jack growled. 

"Daniel Jackson will be free by nightfall, O'Neill," Teal'c said with a certainty that reassured his companions. 

"I hope so, Teal'c." Sam whispered and rested her chin on her drawn up knees.

* * *

"They've been gone so long," Sam complained as her eyes tracked the restless movements of her commanding officer. 

"Geez, Carter, we know!" Jack clenched and unclenched his fists. Lein and her people had been gone for two hours. The ceremony would be ending soon and they needed to be out of the city and en route to the 'Gate before Marius realized something was wrong. 

A scuffle in the doorway drew the nervous attention of the three and Jack saw Daniel carried between two burly men. Daniel was obviously unconscious and his skin was snow white. He was still wearing his cammo pants and his combat boots, although the latter were laced awkwardly- Daniel clearly hadn't put them on himself. His vest and T- shirt were gone however, replaced with a simple unbleached cotton tunic. 

"Quickly, there is not much time!" Lein appeared in the doorway behind the two men, gesturing for the team to follow her. 

"Give me Daniel Jackson," Teal'c commanded as he stepped up to the two natives. The men glanced at each other and then shifted Daniel in their arms so the big Jaffa could scoop him up. Teal'c held Daniel gently, the young man's head cradled against the Jaffa's chest. 

"Come, come!" Lein cried again and SG-1 moved quickly to follow her out of the building and into an alley. They darted down the back streets at a frantic speed until the walls loomed up before them. 

"This isn't anywhere near the entrance!" Carter hissed as her eyes took in the wall. 

"You cannot pass through the entrance, they will be watching for you there. Marius has already learned that you have not yet left the city. The is a place here that can be climbed," Lein instructed.

"Sir, how are we going to get up there with Daniel unconscious?" Sam asked nervously, staring up at the large stones with despair. 

"Like so, quickly, quickly," Lein gestured for Teal'c to set Daniel down. "Kneel here, yes, yes,"

When Teal'c had positioned himself according to the young woman's orders, she lifted Daniel's unresponsive body and draped him over Teal'c's broad back. 

"Tie his wrists together over Teal'c's chest, yes, now loop the rope around his waist," Lein explained hurriedly. "Now he will stay on your back as you climb." 

"Thank you..." Jack began.

"There is no need. You must go," Lein shook her head. Jack looked over at Daniel's pale face and nodded. The sooner he got Daniel into Fraiser's care the better.

* * *

"How is he?" Jack asked quietly. 

"Sleeping, for now." Fraiser rubbed her tired eyes. Her shift had been up when the alarms for offworld activation had sounded, and minutes later an emergency team had been called to the gateroom. After she'd seen Daniel's condition there had been no question of her staying. Daniel was part of her family, and had been through a horrific experience. She still hadn't told Colonel O'Neill the location of some of the puncture marks. He only knew of the ones on Daniel's throat and wrists, not about the one of his chest, and certainly not about the one on Daniel's inner thigh. Janet had already decided to let Daniel fill Jack in on that one. "He was unconscious until we started an IV line."

"Flipped out, did he?" Jack questioned softly. Janet nodded. 

"I'm afraid so," She acknowledged. "I had to sedate him. Aside from that, we're replenishing the lost blood and hydrating him. I found traces of a foreign substance in his blood. I couldn't identify it and I'm assuming that this is the poison Lein was telling you about.

"She said it'll be bad," Jack agreed. 

"Daniel is strong, colonel. He'll pull through this," Janet said reassuringly, although, secretly she too had her concerns. While there was no sign of anal penetration, Janet was fairly certain that Daniel had been sexually assaulted in some fashion. The bite on the inside of his thigh and Jack's own concerns caused by Marius's behaviour was more than enough evidence to make this assumption.

"Yeah," Jack sighed. I'll be here with you, Danny, every step of the way. Say what you want, just get better.

* * *

Daniel groaned as his head throbbed. Moments earlier he'd woken up to find himself in the infirmary and only a vague recollection of how he'd gotten there. Memories slowly began to swim to the surface of his drug fogged brain, and Daniel forgot all about the pain in his head when he remembered being in bed with Marius, his hips thrusting up to meet...

"God," The cry was uttered before he could swallow the horror. Tears began pricking his eyes and Daniel screwed them shut tightly while pressing fists to his temples. 

"Doctor Jackson," a nurse called, and despite the softness of her tone Daniel jerked. "Are you in pain?" The woman was standing at his bedside, a concerned frown on her face.

"Yes," Daniel replied tonelessly, slowly placing his arms at his side. 

"I'll get Doctor Fraiser," she said and bustled off toward the office in the corner. Daniel lay still, waiting for a release from the memories. 

"Daniel? Nurse Marshall tells me you're in pain," Janet's gentle words heralded her presence. 

"Yes, uh, a headache." Daniel nodded tightly. Janet frowned. Normally Daniel denied experiencing even the sharpest of pain and refused painkillers. That he was requesting them for a headache spoke of problems.

"Is it the headache, or the memories that are bothering you?" she asked carefully, not wanting to upset her patient. Angry blue eyes snapped open and pinned her in place with a glare. 

"What the hell's the difference?" he demanded. Janet stiffened, and Daniel winced. "God... Janet, I'm so sorry. I don't... I don't know what came over me," He whispered brokenly, turning his face from hers in shame. 

"I do. Colonel O'Neill found out from one of the natives that a foreign substance was introduced into your bloodstream by Marius. It's going to cause you to be bad-tempered and waspish," Janet explained calmly. "No one is going to blame you for anything you say in the coming days, Daniel." she added. 

"I see," Daniel licked his lips. "What happened? The last thing I remember..." he shuddered, and Janet heaved a tiny sigh.

"The rest of SG-1 was released. They were contacted by a rebel group of natives in the city. Marius and the rest of the nobles aren't from the original population. They conquered the habitants of the city and forced them into slavery. With the help of the rebels your team was able to get you home." she replied. 

"They came in the palace for me? Jack, Sam and Teal'c?" Daniel demanded while trying to lift his upper body from the bed. Janet quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and tenderly pushed him back down.

"No, the rebels went in and got you." Janet eyed him shrewdly and noted the fleeting expression of relief. "Does that matter?"

"N...no, no, it doesn't," Daniel said hurriedly. Janet waited a moment. 

"How's that headache now?" She asked. 

"Um... it's okay," Daniel shrugged. 

"If you want something for it..."

"No! No, uh, that's not necessary," Daniel replied hurriedly. Janet reached out and squeezed his arm. 

"Your team is eager to talk to you. The only reason they're not here right now is because they're debriefing with the general." she didn't notice the pained look that crossed Daniel's face. "I'll call up and let them know you're awake." 

Daniel turned his head. God, how could he possibly face Jack after what he'd done? When he was certain Janet was gone, Daniel allowed the tears to roll down his cheeks. He'd never thought he would betray Jack like this, and he was sure Jack had never doubted him either. 

"Danny, what is it? What's wrong?" 

Daniel jumped and turned panicked eyes to the visitor. He lay utterly still as Jack reached out to brush away the tears, and choked back a sob with he felt the familiar, calloused fingertips against his face. 

"What is it, love?" Jack murmured, leaning down so that no one else could hear them. Daniel was currently occupying one of the few private rooms available, and Jack knew that Teal'c was standing guard on the other side of the door. All at once Jack was relieved that he and Daniel had decided to tell Sam and Teal'c about their relationship months ago. Not only had it alleviated the guilt of keeping secrets, but the support the friends was worth it's weight in gold. Their knowledge would be especially helpful in the rough patch that was looming over them now. 

"Don't... please don't call me that. You don't know," Daniel whispered brokenly. Jack drew in a sharp breath. 

"Don't know what? Daniel, don't tell me you feel responsible for what happened? Danny, whatever that bastard did to you, whatever happened, it doesn't matter. It wasn't your fault. You survived a bad situation, you did good," Jack assured him vehemently. 

"Jack, please, you don't understand," Daniel begged sadly. 

"Tell me." 

"No, I can't." 

"Why not?" 

"Because you'd hate me!" Daniel hissed. Jack recoiled from the words as though he'd been struck. 

"What? Daniel, how can you think that? Listen to me, listen to me, you did nothing wrong. Nothing. You didn't have control of the situation, whatever happened is over and no one is going to hold it against you," he countered passionately. Jack waited with bated breath for Daniel to answer.

"I'm tired, Jack," Daniel murmured, turning his head away from his lover and closing his eyes. 

"Okay. Okay, Danny. You sleep, but I'll still be here when you wake up," Jack promised.

* * *

"Daniel's fever is still climbing and he's become.. Irate," Janet pinched the bridge of his nose. Jack nodded, he had been expecting this change. "I have him on pain medication, but I don't think it's doing much. Whatever is in his system seems to be combatting the meds I administer." 

"Damn," Jack scrubbed a hand over his head. "How much pain is he in?" "Impossible to tell, especially considering Daniel's current attitude. I do know that he has a bad fever and some flu-like symptoms. Going on that alone he's suffering from pretty severe discomfort," Janet said, clearly frustrated by her inability to help Daniel. "And MacKenzie was here again."

"What? Why didn't you call me? Did he upset Daniel?" Jack demanded furiously. 

"Er... no. Actually, I think MacKenzie was the traumatized one,"Janet sighed. "I don't know exactly what was said, but I believe MacKenzie's credibility and lineage were called into question." 

"Shit. That'll look cute on the psych report," Jack mumbled, and wished that he'd been there.

"Colonel, MacKenzie could potentially cause some trouble for Daniel." Janet reminded the man sharply. 

"I'm aware of that, doctor." Jack returned with narrowed eyes. He didn't need to be reminded how serious this situation was. Daniel had been withdrawn since waking two days previous and no one had been able to draw him out of his shell. Jack moved away from the petite woman and walked toward the private room that currently housed his lover. "Hi Daniel," He greeted quietly. His words were met with a stony glare and silence. "Don't feel like talking today? Doc Fraiser tells me you had plenty to say to MacKenzie." 

"That fucking quack wouldn't know a proper diagnosis if it bit him in the ass," Daniel snarled. Jack winced at the venom in the archaeologist's voice. 

"Yeah, he's been kind of hit and miss," He acknowledged.

"Well you'd certainly know about that, wouldn't you?" Daniel sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Wha... what do you mean?" Jack asked, bewildered and hurt. Stop, he reminded himself, this isn't Daniel talking, it's the poison in his blood. 

"Let's face it Jack, as a commander you're a little past your prime. Our recent missions show that your judgement is impaired," Daniel continued blithely. 

"I think you're the one with impaired judgement right now, buddy. Janet tells me you've got a bad fever from that stuff in your blood." Jack tried to divert the conversation, but from the way Daniel's eyes narrowed he quickly realized he'd failed. 

"So it's my fault? It's my fucking fault you left me there? If anyone is to blame here, it's you! First you let Marius take me and then you fucking left me there!" Daniel yelled furiously. 

"Daniel, calm down or Janet will come in here and sedate you." Jack warned, trying to ignore the pain caused by Daniel's words. 

"What? Just drug me up so no one has to be bothered with me? You should have fucking left me on that planet, at least Marius would have done me the favour of killing me," Daniel swore. "Get out. Get away from me!" 

"Daniel," Jack attempted to calm the man, he could hear Janet approaching. 

"Get out!" Daniel practically screamed, punctuating his order by throwing the still full meal tray at the wall. Jack stepped back as the tray and its contents collided loudly with the wall. Daniel clearly hadn't intended to hit Jack, but that was cold comfort. 

"Colonel, I think you should step out for a moment," Janet said regretfully as she edged toward the bed, wielding a syringe. Jack nodded blindly and left the room before he witnessed Daniel being sedated. He wanted to be there for Daniel so badly, it was killing him having to walk away like this. But Janet was right, Daniel wasn't going to be comforted until that poison was out of his system. 

"God... Janet, I can't believe I said those things to Jack," Daniel murmured as the doctor injected the sedative. "It's like someone else is talking... I can hear myself saying the words but I can't stop it." 

"Daniel, don't worry. The colonel knows, we all know, that it isn't you talking. It's the foreign substance in your system," Janet assured him with a pat on his arm. "We're all just worried."

* * *

"I thought you would come home with me," Jack said, not bothering to hide his confusion. It had been a long week and a half and Daniel had finally been cleared to finish recuperating at home. Daniel had surprised Jack by asking him for a drive to the apartment. 

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe we should take a break." Daniel refused to meet Jack's gaze as he spoke. 

"What? Daniel, we need to talk about this," Jack glanced over his shoulder and saw that they were the only ones in the parking lot. 

"I have thought about it," Daniel shook his head as he climbed into the passenger side. 

"No, I don't think you have," Jack argued as he slammed his door. "I think you're doing this to avoid dealing with what happened." 

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Daniel said quietly. 

"Daniel, for God's sake, please stop shutting me out. I just want to help you," Jack reached over and touched Daniel's knee. Daniel fought the instinctive flinch at being touched and after sucking in a deep breath regained control of himself. "Even after all those things I said while I was sick?" Daniel demanded. "Even after what I told you happened?" While ill and firing off accusations and curses Daniel had told Jack exactly what had happened with Marius. 

"It wasn't your fault, Jesus Christ, Daniel. I still love you, I don't blame you. How could I? It wasn't your fault," Jack reached for the key, wanting to have this conversation elsewhere, then let his hand drop. He knew he was in no condition to drive. Damn it, Daniel couldn't just walk out, Jack wouldn't let him. They'd gone through too much... God, Jack didn't know how to live without Daniel anymore. 

"It's not just that, Jack. I need some time to myself, too. The general gave us both two weeks off. I think that we should do our own thing." Daniel sat in the seat, his back ramrod straight, staring ahead. 

"What, you mean, not see each other at all?" Jack was getting more and more upset. "No, Daniel, that's not a solution. Look, you need some space. I understand that, I do. What if I slept on the couch in your apartment?" 

"Jack," Daniel sighed. Couldn't Jack see that he was trying to do his best for him? Jack would be better off without Daniel, Daniel knew that now. 

"Daniel listen to me. I know exactly what you're thinking right now and I am telling you to stop. You think that my life would be easier without you around, right? Without having to hide out all the time and risk my career and you think that you betrayed me back on that planet. Well fuck that, Daniel. You didn't betray anyone, and I not only love you, I need you. I'm miserable without you, Danny. And no, I wouldn't get over it in a couple of weeks. So what we have isn't easy, I don't care. That makes it all the sweeter, that we have to fight for each other. Don't stop fighting for me, Daniel. Don't you dare give up on me." 

"Jack, I just..." Daniel shook his head and tears filled his eyes. 

"It hurts, I know it does. Let me help you. Give some of it to me. These broad shoulders gotta be good for something, right?" Jack asked, delighted when he got a watery smile. Daniel sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"I guess I have been a bit of an idiot about this." He admitted after a moment's thought.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything..." Jack teased. He checked the mirrors to make sure the lot was still empty, then reached over and pulled Daniel into a hug. "We'll get through this Danny, me and you, together." 

"Okay Jack," Daniel whispered, pressing his face into the curve of Jack's neck. 

Jack felt a knot of tension ease and disappear from his gut. They would go home together, and Jack would hold Daniel through the nightmares and cherish him when sleep came. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough.


End file.
